


True Form

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Frost Giant, New Relationship, Phoenix - Freeform, change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: "I just wanted to come and see if you were alright" you pushed on."I'm fine, now leave me" he replied.Making your way fully into the room and closing the door you continued to be determined."You don't sound fine".





	

Loki had been in his room all day.

It wasn't uncommon for him to avoid the team as much as possible, but he usually at least made an appearance.

On your way up to his room, you tried to think of what could have bothered him.

You were sure by now that the comments from the team went straight over his head.

It annoyed you a little that they still gave him a hard time but you figured that they had their reasons.

New York had happened before you became an Avenger, so you were more willing to give Loki a chance.

Knocking on his door, you still had no idea what you were going to say.

When no answer came you peeped your head around the door "Loki?".

"Go away" his answer came harshly.

You thought about simply doing so but you detected something was off in his voice.

"I just wanted to come and see if you were alright" you pushed on.

"I'm fine, now leave me" he replied.

Making your way fully into the room and closing the door you continued to be determined.

"You don't sound fine".

"Do none of you people possess the simple ability to do as you are told" he spat.

You shrugged "well we are notoriously stubborn creatures".

Loki was sat with his back to you on the edge of his couch.

"Don't come near me" he turned his face away from you.

Ignoring him you moved around to face him anyway.

As you finally were able to see him, you saw that his skin was tinted blue and covered in elaborate patterns.

He remained quiet and looked anywhere but at you.

"Can you leave now" he finally spoke up.

"Why?" you asked in confusion.

He snapped at this and finally looked at you "because I am a monster! I don't know why but my normal form will not stay at 

the moment"

You furrowed your brows as you saw the distress that covered his features.

Slowly you reached out to trace along the patterns that covered his arms but he pulled back from you.

"Do not touch me, I will only burn you" his voice was sad.

Wanting to prove a point, you placed your hand over his arm anyway.

He looked in horror at your hand when you didn't pull back.

"How?" he muttered as he looked at your unharmed hand.

"I'm a phoenix Loki" you laughed "makes me pretty temperature resistant".  
He looked up with a still confused expression and met your eyes.

 

You smiled at him as you turned his arm over to look at the patterns on his inner forearm.

"These patterns are beautiful" you told him as you traced along one of the longer lines.

"That is not what most would think" Loki replied.

"Well it's a good job that I'm not most then isn't it" you shrugged.

Loki remained quiet whilst you continued to trace the patterns along his forearms.

"As a child I had always felt that my natural form was disgusting, but the older I grew the more I realised that it only 

makes me different. Different doesn't always have to be a bad thing" you confessed.

"Your natural form?" Loki caught that part of your speech.

Looking up to meet his eyes you nodded.

He tilted his head at you, which you figured was a request for you to show him.

Closing your eyes for a moment you let your guise fall.

Your skin had faded to a pale grey colour and when you opened your eyes they shone a bright white.

Loki took time to look at you before a small smile graced his lips.

As he looked closer he saw that across your palms there were very faint swirling patters in white.

Looking closer, he saw that the patterns continued up your arms too.

"Not so different after all hey?" you asked him with a smile.

"It appears not" he smiled back at you.

You noticed the hue of his skin return to normal without him realising.

Holding up his arm for him to see, you both watched as the patterns faded back into his skin.

"Control comes when you accept it" you told him "trust me I know" you added as your own skin returned back to its normal 

colour.

"Thank you Y/n" Loki told you.

"I didn't do anything" you shrugged.

Loki looked down at where your hand still rested on his arm and smiled.

"I don't suppose you would like to go out somewhere" he looked up at you "with me?"

Your smile widened "Loki Laufeyson are you asking me on a date?"

He rolled his eyes at you "yes I am".

"I would love to" you answered.


End file.
